


“Ex” Can Mean a LOT of Things

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternative Universe - Exes, Attempt at Humor, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Drinking, Drinking Games, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: “You okay?” Adora picks one of the mini donuts from the snack table.“This is a really bad idea,” Bow says, quickly catching his own words, “no offense. I don’t know why Glimmer thought this was a good idea, you two were…”“Messy,” Adora sighs, “yeah, I know.”***It’s been awhile. Adora reaches out to Catra for an online drinking game where you ask your ex questions, drunk. What could go wrong?Inspired by Cut’s “Truth or Drink Exes” Series
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 276





	1. Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, I figured I would switch it up a little and do something nonsmutty for valentines day (but who knows, maybe I’ll come around in the end and do something smutty anyways ;) ) I did have others planned but nothing just felt right but I had this collecting dust in my drafts and I gave it another go, so, VIOLA! Semi-Angsty, Exes!Catradora, Modern AU!  
> This is inspired by my friend who told me one night, after getting high with their own ex, that “Exes meant a lot of things.” I just felt so taken with the statement I had to use it as an Ao3 title. All questions used are taken directly from episodes of “Truth or Drink” however this was heavily inspired by the Micheal + Mara one- for straight people, it was pretty cute.  
> Very cheesy. But this goes out to my single, pining, yearny bitches.

Catra had woken up that morning with a complete, eating emptiness. The sun had barely risen, just barely blinking above the mass of buildings just outside her window. Cars just started filling the street, street vendors started to set up their shops- not quite ready for their rush of snappy business men and cutthroat lawyers, and cyclists kicking off their stands and untucking their balls from their skin tight suits. Brightmoon was just waking up, sure filled to the brim with their mantra:  _ “Welcome to the City of Brightness and Prosperity.” _

Catra might have been born with the complete inability to feel either of those things. It was dramatic, especially for her, but the clawing in her gut seemed to suck the rest of wholeness into it. She knew why, sure, she didn’t know why so much.

Still, she found a way to move past her sheets and into her kitchen, ridden with past experiments of botany and months old house-warming gifts left in their packaging with the instructions unwrapped, and made her scrambled eggs and black coffee. She brushed her teeth, staring blankly into the mirror, wondering how she was going to do her hair that day before realizing that it had already done itself when she chopped most of it off when she moved here six months ago. 

Six whole months in BrightMoon. A town that she found, actually, not so bad. Despite all previous hesitancy. 

She fell into her closet, pushing past hefty hanging items to find the  _ exact  _ flannel she was looking for, along with the  _ just right  _ shirt and  _ perfect jeans _ along with the  _ best  _ shoes she owned. She had the innate feeling of death hanging in her stomach but goddamn was she going to show herself off. 

She had woken up a little early, figured she would use the building bundle of energy to work on the projects she had been pushing away, maybe fuck around and try a new style of eyeliner, maybe bother to do the rest of her face too. Perhaps she could try watering the dying plants in her kitchen, move them to a sunnier spot in her apartment. She could unwrap the presents sitting on her island, figure out how to set up that solar-powered blender _ (seriously, Entrapta?).  _

But she didn’t. Catra actually wasn’t so sure, she just blinked and seemed to phase to the driver’s seat of her car, in her closet at one moment, putting together the most godly outfit, then ordering a Caramel Macchiato at the Starbucks drive through the next. She could feel her bulky rings dig unpleasantly into her skin, the sharp undercurrent of wind coming from her open window as she accepted her drink. Her hands started to clam up and her breath excelled as she tried her best to not make jagged steers, her brain slowly going into an autopilot state as she questioned the acts she was about to go through with. 

She didn’t know why she was doing this. To be honest she wasn’t sure why she did anything. She was compiled of gut impulses and the cigarette butts of traumatizing events that spurred her to complete just about every action, so partially, she could believe that this was in her plan all along.

But to be honest, she just saw the email last night. First, Catra thought that her finger slipped and sent her down to emails from a year ago, or she wandered into junk mail territory, or simply, the LSD she took a few months ago finally decided to revisit and she had gotten an unexpected suitor. But that wasn’t that suitor she had gotten. 

_ Hi Catra,  _

_ I know we haven’t talked in awhile, and I really don’t expect you to respond to this but it’s worth a shot. My friends are doing this webseries- kind of- I didn’t really ask for details. You just get drunk and answer relationships questions with your ex, it’s supposed to offer insight, i guess? They said they’ll pay, they don’t know how much yet but I know Scorpia mentioned that you’re looking for extra cash so I thought you would be into it.  _

_ Just email me back if you’re interested. Bye.  _

  * _Adora_



It was unusually short, unlike what she usually sent- or at least after they broke up. Back then it was long, unreadable paragraphs bordering on the edge of insanity, begging for a response. Still, there was a sense of guilt, especially after what she did. Then again, Catra figured she could wait to tell you guys that.

_ Sure, princess. Just send me a place and time.  _

  * _Catra_



So there she was, slamming her car door and locking it, causing the asphalt to tremble at her feet, staring at the large studio just fifty odd feet ahead of her. She was sure this was the right location, but didn’t bother to check. Wrapping her flannel around herself and half-huddling in the cold, crisp fall air, she made her way in. 

♡

Usually, she would start off her mornings on a run or to the gym, or maybe collecting thoughts in the journal Glimmer bought her a while ago, but Adora stayed completely placid in her bed, counting all the little dots on her ceiling and drumming her fingers against her sheets. Her mind summed it up to five thousand, six hundred, and seventy-six little dots. Five thousand, six hundred, and seventy-six little dots she spent mentally brainstorming what she would say first. 

_ “Hi.”  _ No, way too vague. 

_ “How are you?”  _ Straight to the point, Catra would run away on sight. Not good.

_ “Hey, Catra.”  _ Wow what a way to let go of the past. 

Maybe:  _ “You look nice.” _ Not one for compliments. _ “Thanks for showing up.”  _ Petty.  _ “You have more freckles than the last time I saw you.”  _ Yeah, no duh, they basically lived in the frozen meat locker of Frightington and how would Adora know that? 

It was all a shock that Catra agreed to come, and even used an old petname, albeit, likely laced with bitterness. Adora wondered how she had been, constantly, it had been years and she still wasn’t able to get her out of her head.

Okay, maybe before she counted all five thousand, six hundred, and seventy-six little dots, she maybe stalked her Instagram, and her Twitter, and just about anything she could dig up. Catra rarely posted, all Adora could find game night posts Scorpia tagged her in, but barely got a good look at her though, as she usually crammed herself behind all wrapped, warm embracing arms, and the lights caused an unattractive grain across of these smiling faces under orange-hued ceiling lights.

What she could make out wasn’t enough, so she had to imagine enough. Catra’s face would be more angular, covering high cheekbones and a perfectly cute nose would be covered with more freckles. Her eyes would get that glisten back, the one they had when they were young: mischievous and sparkly, matching wonderfully with azure and amber eyes. Her hair would be longer, healthier, a nice hazel shimmer crescendoing down her lithe back. Maybe, Catra would show her a smile, at least pretending to be kind to her after the brutal interview they will have. Maybe, she could be forgiving. Maybe. 

So she got to the studio as early as possible, bringing tea for Bow and some sparkly sugar drink for Glimmer, and a coffee for herself. Her body shook in the cold of the Brightmoon morning, but her skin felt hot under her thick jacket. Burning against her skin, she almost pulled it off before she saw that Glimmer parked her car. 

“Jesus Christ, Adora,” Glimmer sighed, shoving her hand into her jacket’s pocket to find her keys, carding through her keyring to find the right one for the studio door. 

“I thought I could help set up?” she offered, “I brought you your favorite drink. Bow’s too.”

Glimmer grumbled, opening the door and quickly swiping the drink from it’s holder. “Do you even have any stage management experience?”

“Yes! Okay, well, no, but it can’t be that hard. I’ve seen other people do it.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that,” Glimmer was clearly not a morning person. “We don’t start until eleven! Did you even get any sleep last night?”

“Some,” Glimmer stared at her expectantly, “okay! Like an hour.” Lies.

“Adora,” the woman sighed into her hands, “down the hall, there’s my office- you’re taking a nap.”

“Glimmer!”

“Nope. Nuh uh. Go nap. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“But I wanna help-”

“You are helping! You’re ensuring my prime subject is well enough to get drunk on camera and talk to her first love. We need you to get some rest to do that.”

“Oh, so I’m just your subject?”

“Go! Shoo!” Glimmer yelled.

“Okay! I’m going!” 

Adora directed herself down the hall, immediately finding Glimmer’s door, matted in pink stickers and glitter, absolutely hers. Adora doesn’t care to lock the door, still likely that Glimmer would need to come back for some notes. She actually takes her advice and flops herself on the couch adjacent to her desk, propping her head up on its cozy, pillowed arm, draping the decorative blanket across her lower half before closing her eyes. Adora didn’t expect herself to find sleep that quickly, expected to just lay here and wait for a sign of Catra’s arrival, but she soon found that she had no choice as she fell asleep. 

♡

“Sparkles?” Catra called out, reaching the directing woman to tap her on the shoulder. She wasn’t too late, hopefully she got there before Adora did. 

“Catra! Hey, glad you made it,” Glimmer set aside her clipboard and looked up at the woman. Her tone was clipped yet polite, cordial at best, it surprised Catra when she responded back the same.

“Yeah, thanks so much,” she managed a weak smile. Inside, her chest was wrapped in a strict knot, still unsure how to unravel.

“Come with me and we’ll get you mic’d up,” Glimmer started to trail to another one of the stands, Catra followed. “Honestly I’m surprised you said yes, it doesn’t seem like you.”

“People change, Sparkles,” Catra shrugged, “and it’s not everyday that you get paid to get day-drunk and bitch at your ex.”  
“Right,” she murmured hesitantly, as if she wasn’t quite listening. “I’ll go get the papers for you and everything, or Bow will- I don’t know what’s taking him so long- but this is Frosta, she’ll get you mic’d.”

The girl had to be no older than sixteen, maybe even fifteen. Catra had to laugh, “what are you, an intern?”

The girl stared coldly at her, her glare digging icicles into her skin. She didn’t have to say anything to tell Catra to make her be quiet. The name sounded familiar, Catra figured she must have been one of Adora’s prissy friends she heard about.

“You crashed my party, remember?” Frosta asked bluntly.

“Now I do,” Catra nearly winced, clippings on that night flashed by in her head. 

At that moment, Frosta purposely dug a wire right under Catra’s bra strap, pulling it to make it slap against her skin. “Hey!”

“Is there a problem here?” Glimmer came back with a stack of papers. 

“Nope,” Frosta said, quickly whispering to Catra,  _ “if you say anything, I will eat you alive.” _

God, kids are weird. This whole thing was weird, honestly, why did Catra think this was a good idea- 

“Can you just sign here?” Glimmer asked, “you can read through it, just legal jarble warble.”

_ “Legal jarble warble? _ ” 

“Shush! Just read it, don’t read it- I don’t care. I can’t read it really, Adora approved it. This is honestly very back alley but the point is, you will get your money!”

“Good enough for me,” she finished skimming, signing her well-practiced signature at the bottom line. 

“Great, now Adora just needs to sign it.”

“Is she here?”

“Yeah! She’s just napping in my office. Just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Glimmer explained, dropping the contract in the hands of a jittery assistant.

“Typical,” Catra scoffed.

“Do you actually want to wake her up?” Glimmer basically teleported to another stand, organizing sorts of things. 

“You think she’ll want that?”

“It’d be a good slap across the face, plus I don’t trust any assistant in my office- might as well be you.”

Shocking that she’s trusting her with this right now. To be honest, all this was a surprise to her, especially the fact that she hadn’t felt any particular malice towards the girl that stole her first love away from her,  _ “stole”  _ seeming to be completely victimizing and not at all familiar with the situation. Something she would say when she was long and wild, completely blown to savagery, a strong acidity to any word that peeled out of her mouth. Whatever toxicity that formed in her mouth had dissipated long ago, leaving a bitter aftertaste on her gums. She felt absolutely nothing towards Glimmer anymore.

“Yeah, okay- just show me where it is?” 

“Down that-” she pointed, “hall, to the left. Should be already opened,” Catra nodded and turned to the hall.

“Catra?” yet she quickly swiveled around, appalled by the softness in her name. “Can you please be gentle with her?”

“Sure,” Catra nodded emptily, biting back whatever insult that threatened to come out of her mouth, and proceeded to turn away, quickly making it down the smooth white hallway.

Adora was a completely separate feeling from Glimmer. Louder, drumming in her heart and squeezing her muscles tightly together. Adora was everything long lost, and she could go into the sapphic imagery of it all but it always made it seem ten times worse for herself. She couldn’t bring herself to remember it, any of it, but she was going to come face-to-face with it any second. 

And Adora was still asleep, okay, great. What better to face the past with a being you loved for so long who is also dead to the world on an executive producer’s couch. Catra grunted as she closed the door, cringing when the lock clicked too loud against the door frame, checking to see if the unconscious girl was still asleep, hoping she awoke just from that but she knew that Adora had always been a heavy sleeper.

She kneeled on the floor, coming head-to-head with Adora. From there, she could see the drool that lightly matted her cheek and lower chin. Her dirty blonde hair, usually peaceful against any weather temperament, bunched up across the couch’s arm, loose from its standard ponytail hold. 

“Adora,” Catra said blatantly, not bothering to rock her or dare touch her, letting the volume of her voice do the work. She heard Adora choke back on a snore. “Wake up.”

“wHU- HUH?” Adora jolted, moving her hand to under her head, grabbing something and pointing it to Catra’s nose. She quickly realized there was nothing in her hand and quickly pieced it together. 

“Did you… Did you just try to shank me?” Catra questioned, staring at the hypothetical knife.

“No- AH! Gah- Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. This is so embarrassing,” Adora quickly sat up, pushing the blanket aside and fixing her hair hastily.

“You’re good,” Catra dismissed, watching Adora embarrass herself more and enjoying the view. 

Adora, if it was even possible, got more toned since college. Her skin was clearer, a tan seemed to permeate on her as the warmer months in Brightmoon began to fade. Her jawline was sharper, possibly able to cut Catra into two with just a glint of it. Her eyes, still bleary with sleep, shined a brighter blue, once a greyish hue now completely crystalline. Catra’s time away from her clearly treated her well: she got  _ hot.  _ Well,  _ hotter.  _

“Hey Adora,” she rang out, smirking at the girl devilishly. Not trying to sound like a complete bitch but of course, never failing too. Inwardly she scolded herself, Adora stopped in her tracks to stare at her.

“Hey. Hi, Catra,” she breathed, “how are you?”

“I’m alright. Funny seeing you here.”

“Yeah! Yeah, uh- thanks for coming,” Adora said, getting up to collect herself.

“What sane person would turn down free shots?” Catra shrugged, “Sparkles is expecting us.”

“You talked to her already?” she followed her out the door, shock painted on her flushed red face.

“I’m more civil than you think I am,” Catra couldn’t face her, predicted every look twinging on the blonde’s face. She couldn’t help the words slipping from her mouth, a long lost pattern of speech on her tongue. 

“I didn’t say anything-”

“You were certainly thinking it.”

“You don’t-”

“Know me. Yeah,” Catra swerved on her heel to face Adora bluntly, “I do, I dated you, actually, for a really long time. Can we please get drunk now.”

“I thought maybe we could catch up-” she followed without a miss beat. 

“We’ll catch up enough when we have alcohol in our system, now come on. I wanna get this over with.”

She heard Adora grumble something but didn’t care to ask, knowing her so well that Adora wouldn’t try to argue with her, probably thinking that she already had gotten enough from Catra that her words were limited. Adora knew not to push her limits and just follow her out to  the set. 

♡

Adora can’t help but feel gravitated by the look on Bow’s face, who must’ve gotten there sometime Adora did, and taken to surveying the side in case anything went awry. He wasn’t at all focused on the drink nor donut in his hands, continuing to drink from his empty coffee cup and toy with the smushed crumbs of his donut. 

“You okay?” Adora swiftly moves towards him, branching off from Catra’s narrow trek to the set and joining him near the snack table, his face screwed together as he watches Catra on set, talking to one of the set manager’s, settling into her seat.

“This is a really bad idea,” Bow says, quickly catching his own words, “no offense. I don’t know why Glimmer thought this was a good idea, you two were…”

“Messy,” Adora sighs, “yeah, I know.”

She never told Glimmer and Bow the full story, sober at least, she can remember embers of times when she caught herself slumped on a bar’s counter, recounting all the times Catra got them into clubs underage by doing one thing or another to the bouncer, how she would use her cat-like nails to threaten them after they were caught flirting with someone underage. Neither of them brought her up, they knew Adora wasn’t ready to talk quite yet, so what made Glimmer think this would be a good idea.

“Perfuma says she’s seeing a therapist, though,” Adora adds, “plus, she moved out too, so maybe she sees where I was coming from?” 

Bow laughs airily, taking a final, deep gulp as he finds the words, “I don’t know if that helps.”

“Do you know something I don’t?”

“Apparently,” Bow grumbles, “you obviously still have feelings for her.”

“I do not!” 

“I didn’t say she doesn’t still have feelings for you!” Bow exclaims, somehow, magically, Catra doesn’t hear. When Adora looks back to him, his eyes are on her intently, “just be careful, okay?”

She hears Catra’s laugh from across the room, her hand placed on the shoulder of whoever she’s talking to sends shockwaves throughout her body. She looks to Bow and gives him a weak smile, “always am.”

♡

Catra is eyeing her like a hawk, Adora can feel hot and cold eyes bore into the top of her head as she skims over the contract for the last time. Her position was that of smooth silk, back and right arm draped across the chair, other hand over her lap, yet her eyes were stiff on the top of Adora’s head, she could feel it. It was a peculiar kind of heat that made it easy to pinpoint. 

The first thing she registered when she woke up was that hot, burning feeling that reignited itself when she was face-to-face with Catra, along with some varying degree of shock. She had nearly cut all her hair off, choppy brunette strands falling barely past her ears, which were decorated in a few more piercings Adora hadn’t seen before. It looked nice,  _ really nice.  _ Adora has to wonder if their time apart made her better, she was the cause of this miniature glow up  _ (hint: “miniature” just because Catra had always been beautiful, she’s just beautiful-er)  _ (without her). 

Of course, Adora would repress her feelings for her until the very last moment. This will be fun. 

“Are you guys ready?” Glimmer comes over to them.

“Yeah, I think so,” she finally looks up from the documents clenched tightly in her hands, loosening her grip immediately, she looks over to Catra, “what about you- Catra?”

She doesn’t seem lost in thought, per say, just distant. The eyes that were plainly rested on the crown of Adora’s head became glassy- it looks like she needs a moment to pull herself out of thought before she gives Glimmer a small smile, “whenever you are.”

“Alright! Awesome,” Glimmer claps her hands together, a wide grin on her face showing the impending doom she expects, “okay, crew- are we ready?”

Adora doesn’t feel that dark blue, anxiety bile working it’s way through her body until it reaches the backs of her eyes, throbbing at the temples of her head, and clawing at her throat. She prays it doesn’t show, at least not to the same degree as it feels, a cold blur with a hot attitude as the lights from the rafters blair down at her. She can only choke back the gag rising in the back of her throat as she watches Catra, who is as clear as the white screen that hangs behind them. 

“Three… Two… One! Okay, go!” she hears Glimmer’s voice call out to the crew distantly. It’s go time.

♡

By now: Catra was outside her body, watching herself fake a smile and a small laugh as she looked at Adora as if she didn’t tear apart their whole lives and everything that happened was just a dream.  _ It’s worth the money,  _ she practically chants to herself,  _ who would pass up such a thing?  _ Not Catra, no, and this was a revenge Adora exacted on herself, afterall.

“Hey Adora,” her voice rumbles, as smooth as charcoal. She watches as her jaw clenches as she tries with all her might to keep her face smooth, Adora just laughs.

“Hi.”

“Long time no see,” they were told to pretend like they hadn’t met before the shooting, right? 

“How long did you guys date for?” Glimmer asks from the director chair, not too far off from the camera’s line of sight.

“Uh,” Adora has this playful, contemplative look on her face, “like, two-ish years?”

“You don’t remember?” she jousts back.

“Okay!” Adora sighs exasperatedly, “we were friends for much longer! You can’t say that the lines weren't  _ a little _ blurred.”

“Lesbians, amirite?” 

“Oh, shush,” Adora smiles at her and her entire chest goes taut.

“Should we-” Catra nearly coughs, forcing dry air back into her throat awkwardly, “should we explain the game or…”

“Right,” Adora down to the table, shuffling the cards in her hand, looking up at her calculatingly, blue eyes wide as her fingers rub on the ear of a card, “basically, we take turns asking questions about our relationship and if we don’t want to answer, we take a shot.”

“Sounds fun,” Catra grimaces.

“Do you wanna go first?” Adora asks politely,  _ of course.  _

“I’ll give you this one, princess,” she watches her audibly shiver at the familiar pet name, dodging her face to look at the readings on the first card.

“Uh, what was your favorite thing about me?” Light enough. Nice, shallow water for them both.

“Oh, your back for sure- you had such a nice back,” she presumes to  _ physical traits,  _ it’s easier than talking about how protective or kind Adora was or how, no matter how hard Catra bit, Adora would always come back.

Well, back then- anyways. 

“Had?” she quirks her brow, that smug face coming back to haunt Catra- she doesn’t let it show.

“Well, I haven’t seen it in awhile.”

There’s a tense silence momentarily before Glimmer pipes up once again, “when did you break up?”

“Two and half years ago, maybe,” Catra’s the one to speak this time and it comes out with a slight bite, eyes landing on Adora, “I didn’t keep track.”

“Why did you guys break up?” Glimmer continues, okay shot time.

Catra reaches for a bottle, regardless of what it was, pours it out and takes it within fifteen seconds. It sucks, tastes like ashes, they must have had a  _ really low  _ budget- she gags as she swallows, ignoring Adora’s flabbergasted gaze.

“Sorry,” it’s empty, they continue- or Catra does, picking up the next card from her stack, “you’re gonna have to wait for that one. Do you ever think about me while masturbating.”

Adora jumps a little, squeaks a bit, “you really went for that one, huh?” she decides on, not quite looking Catra in the eyes.

“It’s a simple question,”  _ well, do you? _

“This feels a little inappropriate…” Adora ignores the fact that this is an adult drinking show, and her best friend’s incharge, and that she signed up for this. 

“Jesus Christ, Adora, everyone does it!” 

“Does this mean, like, when I’m- y’know- going at it and recounting my day and stuff, that I think about you? Or like I think about us having sex?”

“Either,” Catra swallows.

Adora makes the strangest sounds to release air, not even trying to answer before taking her first shot. Catra can’t help but eye the way the veins in her neck tense as she gulps it down. 

“Yeah,” she finally answers, the cup clinks against the table.  _ Yeah? _

“Yeah” to what?” 

“I think about you when I’m masturbating!” As soon as Adora says it, she slams her palm over her mouth and Catra can’t help but stifle a laugh with a growing smirk on her lips.

“Nice to know,” she can’t say anything else, her throat drying up.

“I mean, like, yeah. Who doesn’t,” Adora tries to save herself.

“Who doesn’t think about me while masturbating?” Okay, now she’s fucking with her- lips pursed.

“I mean like, your brain just kinda goes everywhere- it’s like a linkage, brain wiring thing. I wouldn’t if I could.”

“Right,” Catra’s voice drops back down, voice low and empty, “do you wanna get that next one, princess?”

“Yeah,” she slides another card from her stack, reads it half-heartedly before looking up, watches the blonde strands separated from her ponytail fall and frame her beautifully angled face. It’s embarrassing how attractive she is, “who liked who more.”

It’s a simple muscle pulling, commanding her to pour another shot and down it, all the way from the back of her head. She can hear a small “seriously” from Adora and a hysteric guffaw from the crew. 

“Well, obviously me- you wouldn’t have left,” she spoke simply, acid under her tongue.

“You know it wasn’t like that,” Adora breathes.

“Tell me what it was like, then,” she leans back, waiting just to take it all in.

“Okay, I’m not dignifying that with a response. Next question.”

_ Gotcha,  _ Catra smiles curtly, reading the next card, “what did your parents think of me- dear god,” Catra takes another shot, “we had the same parents- or  _ parent _ .”

“Catra!” Adora nearly yells, eyes wide and meeting the camera, “I swear it wasn’t like that, we were in foster care together. Not… sisters.”

Catra chuckles lowly, “well to  _ Sharon,  _ we were.”

Adora sends a glare towards her, Catra doesn’t bother to look back, “she fucking hated me though, Adora was the favorite. Kiss ass,” the last part dropped into a grumble.

“Oh, please, you were always such a troublemaker.” 

“Yeah!” Catra’s voice rises, the buzz slowly seeping into her head not helping in the slightest, “because I could never reach her standards in the first place! That woman had it out for me.”

She freezes momentarily before shaking herself free. Catra expects her to scold her more but instead, all that comes out is a weak, “yeah.”

Catra bobs her head, once, before noticing the pressure at her nail beds as she tries to dig into the glass of the shot glass.

Adora gives in, “have you talked to her lately?”

Catra leans back again, “no. Have you?”

“No. Next question,” she picks up quickly, pulling cards like clockwork, “am I the best sex you’ve ever had?”

Catra chokes, Adora watches her with raised brows. Of course, she’s had sex with people other than Adora, obviously. Random hookups with girls she can’t remember the face of, a few Tinder dates that could only be salvaged with mediocre sex, Entrapta that one time for “scientific exploration,” but no one ever like Adora. She takes another shot and the words seem to slip out, “yes.”

“Really?” the girl’s dumbfounded.

“Idiot,” she mumbles, face fully flushed, she couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the situation she inadvertently placed herself in, “don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“I’m not,” oh, yes she is, Catra knows that face well. 

There’s a moment of silence, Adora tensely watching Catra’s gaze, which seems to be drooping by the minute. Finally, she says “should we tell them why we broke up now?”

“Sure, we’re both drunk enough now- well I am, you’re just a lightweight,” Catra smiles.

“I’m not a lightweight!”

Catra ignores her, rolling her eyes at her just like she used to, “do you wanna take another shot and we’ll say it?” 

Adora starts pouring the shots, not caring which of the unlabeled bottles she chooses from. The back of her head itches that it’s just like old times, like the drink she hasn’t even shot down yet has flooded her system. She passes one of the glasses to Catra and raises her own.

“Cheers, I guess?”

“I guess,” Catra agrees, they take the shot together.

“Okay,” Adora gags as the unnamed shot slides down her throat, collecting the words on her tongue until, “why did we break up?”

“You are such a lightweight,” Catra laughs condescendingly, arms wrapping around her bare midriff, Adora forgot how nice of a torso she had.

Wait, that’s creepy.

“No seriously,” she continues, the whiskey (maybe) reaching her cheeks so quickly, sitting across her high cheekbones and dusting along her nose, “why did we break up?”

Catra watches her, knowing that just because there’s a glaze over those blue eyes doesn’t mean Adora doesn’t know what she’s asking. Her heart sinks as she tries to find the answer herself, Catra let's all the air trapped in her lungs out as she focuses on the narrow point of Adora’s strong fingers. 

♡

She’s stumbling, tripping over hedges and leaning against people as she bumbles by, a thick monologue hanging underneath her heavy breath. She can practically hear the thoughts of everyone else at the party, watching her lose herself more and more into her SOLO cup as she trudges past, doing her best to escape in such an altered mindset.

“Catra!” someone calls her name, the word hanging onto the collar of her shirt and pulling her back. Her feet, once quick, are unable to move past that call. All Catra can do is wait, the fifteen seconds it takes for the yell to get close to her are unbearable.

“Catra,” the voice says again, now at her front and laying on her shoulders, she doesn’t even have the energy to push them away, “Catra. What are you doing here.”

“I don’t know,” it’s honest, “what is everyone else doing here- having a good time?”

“Who invited you?” they ask sternly, Catra can only look down at her stupid feet, mad that she can’t command them to move from their spot.

“Scorpia,” she grumbled.

“Catra, I-” they say again, “Catra, I had no idea where you were. Where were you?”

“What does it matter to you?” She can finally meet the voices eyes, they’re teary and blue, red dashing at the sides, she wants to pause so badly and wipe the oncoming tears away but she can’t bring herself to relax, to let herself down. 

“Catra, because I-” and she still can’t say it, “you’re my girlfriend.”

“Stop saying my name like that!” Catra exclaims, she can’t bring herself to say the words beating on her ribs, you’re not anymore, you’re not anymore, you’re not anymore. 

“I’ve been so worried,” she barrels on, “I missed you so much, I had no idea where you were- where were you?!”

“Stop acting like you care!” Catra has tunnel vision, the world still so bright around her yet blurred, piercing eyes only focused on the torn look on the voices face. 

“Of course I care!” they exclaim, they rest a hand on her wrist, “Catra, please-”

“Don’t touch me,” the ability to move finally regained, Catra pushes the voice and the torn face away, but still, they stay on her.

“Why are you acting like this?” it’s soft and treading and it only makes the feeling tearing in her chest worse.

“Because you’re leaving me!” her lungs ache, all she wants to do is to get herself to stop but something eggs her on, keeping her blood simmering.

“Catra, come with me,” Adora pleads, “Glimmer said she can talk to her mom and pull some strings-”

“Oh, please, I don’t want any free handouts, and I don’t wanna be the dumb, lovesick puppy that follows you around, either.”

“It’s not like that, it’s never been like that-”

“It’s always been like that. You know this would have never worked,” she scrunches her eyes together, blue spots meeting in between, “Sharon is going to kill me with you gone.”

“That’s why we can go together,” Adora says, exasperation making her voice so light and shaky, “Catra, come with me.”

“You knew I couldn’t come with you,” Catra growls, she doesn’t know what she’s doing anymore, “fuck you, Adora. I’m done.”

As soon as they come out, they stay out. They touch Adora’s ears and Catra can’t stay to watch her face crumple, wait for her new, sparkly toy friends to come and pick up the pieces and yell at Catra for doing what she did. 

So, she stumbles home. Sleeps on a bench not for the first time to avoid seeing her face, broken hope written all over it. She moves in with Scorpia when she can, avoiding Adora’s moving boxes when she’s packing her own. Sharon doesn’t even bother saying anything, all that comes out of her mouth are lowly hisses and groans, unable to spit curses at Catra- any word or monologue spilling from her lips would be choppy and unable to cross the point on why Catra ruined her life, one way or another. She tries not to listen. 

When Catra moves out, she doesn’t feel like a weight’s been lifted, not even when Adora’s final voicemail comes through, signifying that she’s done trying, trying to get her to come with. There’s a hollowness, like that weight anchored into her chest and pressed on her muscles and organs. 

She doesn’t let Scorpia or Entrapta for a long while past moving, only opening up when she caught herself becoming too much, too horrid. She gets better, people promise her. She scraps up enough money for a therapist, and eventually an apartment of her own, and a hearty scholarship from a school that happens to be down the street from where Adora had gone. 

♡

“She was scouted for some preppy university and I was stuck in our hometown,” Catra grimaces, ignoring whatever look that may be on Adora’s face, and the bitter one clearly on Glimmer’s, “luckily, though, I got out and was able to get into a college far, far away for our “mom.”

“I’m glad you got out- you were too good for that place, anyways,” Adora says sweetly, a stab to Catra’s already weak, dying heart.

“Yeah, it’s whatever. Let’s move on.”

“It’s your turn, I think.”

“It is,” Catra sighs, oh god no, it comes out all jumbled from her lips, “rate me in bed, how could I improve?”

Adora shakes her head with a small laugh, grabbing the fullest bottle and pouring another shot. Catra can’t help but laugh with her, too. Oh god, this is much more awkward than she expected, but somehow going much better than she expected too.

“Maybe less biting?” she squeaks out, Catra barks out a laugh.

“You’re not even gonna rate me?” she’s grinning, the muscles of her jaw ache and she can’t stop. She can’t do this again.

“I mean,” she clicks her teeth together, tongue kissing the back of her teeth, “I can’t give you a rating if there’s no other contenders.”

“You haven’t had sex in two years?!”

“I haven’t had the time!”

“Oh, but you’ve had time to masturbate.”

“That’s different!”

“Sure it is.”

Adora heaves dramatically, “whatever. I’m not doing this. Next question: If we were the last two people on Earth, would we become lovers?”

“Lovers?” Catra can’t help it, blame it on the alcohol. She finds herself sinking in her seat, smiling like a dumbass, face fully flushed, and breath uneven. It’s something she can no longer control, she can’t force herself to pull away.

“Yes, lovers,” it rolls off Adora’s tongue so painfully easy. 

“I mean,” she hears another chuckle from the crew, who have been watching admiringly as the scene before them unravels, “only if we’d have to.”

They ignore the fact they don’t have the right parts, or Catra does because Adora is blushing, giving her that look she used to give her when she made her laugh too hard.

“Do you wanna take another shot,” this is becoming unhealthy, the words just falls out from her mouth and rolls onto the table. Adora grins and nods.

Off to the side, Glimmer is huffing- but who gives a fuck what Sparkles thinks, she brought this on. 

“Cheers,” Catra can’t even taste it anymore. 

“Okay, next one,” Adora burps, rewarding a squeaky, high-pitched laugh from Catra, “that’s a good laugh. I like that laugh.”

Catra ignores the jump from her heart and gives her a smaller smile than before, “thank you.”

She’s giggling like an idiot school girl. Adora gives her a look towards her cards, great, and she forgot it was her turn.

She goes stiff, “is there anything you want to apologize for?”

“So many things,” she swears she can hear Adora say underneath her breath as she stretches her arms across the table in thought, suddenly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving.”

“Yeah, uh, that was kind of shitty,” she’s saying it like it didn’t even happen to her, shit, like it happened to her favorite character in some shitty Netflix Original and she can’t help but turn it into a joke.

“I was scared! But I meant it,” Adora stops, “I wanted you to come with me.”

If this was a Netflix Original, which now, Catra is thinking about- her life would have an excellent plot, this is the part where she would be flabbergasted, absolutely torn between two options, and she is.

  1. Leave her here, make sure to leave herself a mysterious entity with no online presence, go home and tell Scorpia and her therapist all about this, and eventually, let go of her all over again.
  2. Give in to Adora’s very obvious cues, let herself be romanced even if it’s half-hearted, which it may as well be since they’re both drunk.



But like Catra said before, she didn’t have much of a choice with Adora looking at her like that. 

“I would’ve” Catra answers out of breath, taken by her own words, as much as Adora is, “if you just gave me time.”

“I’m sorry,” are the words she never thought she would hear again, especially after blocking her and unfollowing her, doing everything she could to make it appear like she no longer existed. She thought of those two words at night, like Adora would come to her home, unannounced, with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and tell her that she’s sorry, and Catra could take the flowers and slam the door on the desperate blonde’s face.

“I know,” it's decided for her, “I’m sorry too.”

She can’t even look at Adora when she reads out the next card, “If you could erase every memory of me, would you?”  
“Of course not,” Catra says, obviously, “you were the only good parts of my childhood.”

“Awh,” Adora coos, “you’re such a sappy drunk.”

“Am not!”

“Don’t even try arguing with me, it doesn’t work- read the next one out. How much time do we have left, oh, we’re already over? Oh, this is for the cuts, oh god- Glimmer looks so mad.”

Catra looks over, Sparkles is furious, all she can do is laugh and pick her last card, “are you still in love with me?”

“Does the card seriously say that?” Adora laughs, high and uncontrollable, “holy shit, Glimmer, you did not hesitate.” 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Catra murmurs, “are you gonna answer or take a shot?”

“Yeah,” is all Adora can say, Catra takes a great deal of air in- waiting.

“Yeah” to the shot,” she pauses, it shouldn’t be an option, Catra knows she’s gonna get herself hurt all over again, “or to the question.”

“I’m still in love with you.”

What the fuck. That’s not the right answer. She’s supposed to say no and spit in her face, or something, throw a shot on her, maybe. Catra swallows dry air, for once it’s not a shot. 

“Oh,” all that air comes rushing out, she blinks. Blinks again.

“Yeah,” Adora’s still laughing.

“That’s embarrassing,” nothing else is managing to come out of her mouth. 

“I know, right?” Adora’s nearly to tears, Catra feels something wet on her cheeks, “what about you? Are you still in love with me?”

Catra can’t get words to come out, all she can do is nod, teary eyed and starstruck, just like every Netflix Original told her would be. She pushes back the thoughts, forcing her body to move forward and into Adora’s, the best she could across the table. Her hands clasp into Adora’s forearms, this would be enough. This is better than what her mouth can do, now. 

Adora looks at her the same, mouth quivering and pushing to say something. This was enough for now, Catra smiles at her. This was all Catra ever wanted in a shot glass. 

“That’s a wrap!” Glimmer calls before either of them can do anything else, “great job guys, well, very decent job- you guys could’ve saved some for the rest of the participants.”

“Sorry,” Adora says sheepishly.

“Who’s picking you up?” Glimmer continues, an embarrassing realization settling in Catra’s stomach, “oh no, don’t tell me you both drove yourselves here. Adora, I expected this from you but Catra, you should know better.”

She scolds them both like toddlers, all Adora can say is  _ “I forgot!”  _ and  _ “I was preparing for a reunion with the love of my life today!”  _ which, wow, as Glimmer ignores Adora completely to go over to talk to Bow.

“Love of your life?” Catra repeats, quirking a brow. Adora blushes. 

“I mean, yeah, like even when you weren’t talking to me- I just kinda,” Adora shrugs, “I just didn’t wanna tell myself.”

“Okay,” is all she can manage before devising a plan, “why don’t we go back to your place, sober up, and talk about this when we’re ready.”

Adora nods and murmurs, “I can call an uber.”

Catra lets her, she can’t even try opening her mouth anymore without gaping like a fish because  _ Adora is holding her hand,  _ her thumb is rubbing circles on the back of her palm. All she can do is watch Adora fumble through her phone with one hand, the phone occasionally slipping from her grip and Adora has to maneuver it back into her fingers without removing her other hand from Catra’s. 

Soon, Glimmer rushes them out before the next set of ex-couples can come in. Catra can’t think all that much, only going through whatever motions that Adora leads her through. They push themselves into the car, giving a few quick words to their uber driver and somehow being able to convey that there would be no small talk, Catra keeping herself as close to Adora as possible as the girl leaves tiny, butterfly kisses on her cheek and jaw.

“We should,” Catra groans as Adora tries to meet her lips, “we should probably wait till we’re sober enough. As much as I want to kiss you, I want to know you’re genuine.”

Adora whines, pushing her head into the crook of her shoulder, “I am.”

Catra coos quietly, not loud enough for Adora to hear her, that’s for sure, and lets her hand come up and scratch behind the girl’s ear. It’s all eerily familiar, something repeated in a thousand lifetimes, and it makes Catra’s stomach jump when it happens again. 

“I know you are,” Catra breathes, letting her head rest on Adora’s and let her eyes wander to the front of the car.

It’s certainly not dark, but with the growing shadows of the afternoon, the world gains this 2-D effect from where Catra is watching. Figures they would get an outrageously slow driver, seeing as she could easily spot trees and buildings without it being the tiniest blurred by acceleration. She just wants everything to hurry up, she heard everything Adora said- it had been replaying in the back of her head as soon as she said it, but still, she needed to know if it was genuine.

“Can we cuddle when we get home?” Adora mutters,  _ she’s still such a baby. _

“After you brush your teeth, seriously, you stink,” Catra chuckled lightly.

“So do you but I was nice enough not to say anything,” Adora jabbed back.

“Wow, okay- I see how it is,” she pretends to start to pull away but Adora’s hands quickly wrap around her waist.

“No. Stay,” it was quiet, muffled by Adora’s place on her shoulder, yet loud enough that it reverberated through her bones and once again, shook her at her core. It was simple, possessive, and it made her ache.

“Okay, princess, I’ll stay,” Catra sighs, petting the girl’s head with her immobile fingers, only getting where she can, through the thick strands of blonde hair, falling from it’s ponytail.

Outside of Adora’s hair, Catra’s hands feel jittery. Every fiber of her being is anxious, waiting for this slow driver to come to a jarring stop and let them out of the car. Obviously, Catra can’t help but think of what will come next. She didn’t expect this to happen, for it to end like this, and she wasn’t entirely sure if she played her cards right, and if she continues to use the same method, she can get Adora home and get her to brush her teeth, then start back at square one.

It was all worth it to Catra. 

  
  



	2. Truth, Hold the Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she actually feels quite fine. More than fine, the only thing taking her from being great is the resounding pound of a hangover. It takes her a moment to process the events of yesterday, or of this morning or afternoon, considering it may have been evening by now. Adora can’t tell, somehow she managed to close the curtains before she conked out.  
>  OR, before they conked out, the arm around her waist curled tighter. Adora let out a shaking breath of relief, heaving as she checked the face of whoever was tucked under her chin, nearly choking herself as she recognized the sleeping form.  
>  Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola!! Tada!! 
> 
> I'm shocked to see how many people requested a part 2 and I just HAD to write it, given the option to include soft smut. I don't know if I can stop here nOw- what do you guys think? 
> 
> On with the show!

What she should be feeling right now is a fat case of cottonmouth, she never remembers to brush her teeth after a night (afternoon) of drinking, but yet, she woke up with that slight-bitter, dulling pound of mint toothpaste under her tongue, wasn’t phenomenal but it would do. 

Plus, with how things should have gone, she should be feeling a lot more than cottonmouth right now. Adora should be feeling a wrenching, heartbreaking defeat, so jarring that she would have no choice but to give up love all together, with no new love interests introduced. She should be done, ready to move in with several cats, several dogs, and a horse (obviously).

But she actually feels quite fine. More than fine, the only thing taking her from being great is the resounding pound of a hangover. It takes her a moment to process the events of yesterday, or of this morning or afternoon, considering it may have been evening by now. Adora can’t tell, somehow she managed to close the curtains before she conked out.

OR, before  _ they  _ conked out, the arm around her waist curled tighter. Adora let out a shaking breath of relief, heaving as she checked the face of whoever was tucked under her chin, nearly choking herself as she recognized the sleeping form.

_ Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.  _

It’s Catra. Plopped right into her arms. Breathing evenly, warm breath fanning across her collarbone. She’s right there. Adora can’t quite remember what she did for this to be the outcome, it wasn’t like she was blackout drunk but she was… definitely not sober. She was probably acting like such an idiot, oh no, what if she  _ guilted  _ Catra into being here? 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Catra murmurs, squeezing Adora’s waist before pushing herself up, “stop it.”

Catra turns on her belly, driving out of Adora’s arms yet still within its perimeters, using her own hand to prop her head up. Her eyes are slightly amused, wide and dilated, as she watches her in calculation, maybe, if Adora knew better she would call it  _ wonder.  _

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra.”

She doesn’t think before she speaks, “what are you, uh, doing here?”

Catra’s breathing cuts short, her eyes go wide as she can barely stammer out a word, quickly giving it up to throw her head down on the bed, groaning loudly, “of course you don’t remember.”

“No! No! I do remember,” Adora sits up, “I’m just… piecing it all together.”

Catra peaks from the covers before pushing her face back down again, Adora catches a glimpse of a hopeful look before she goes back down. 

“You’re such a dumbass,” she hears Catra mutter.

“Your dumbass, maybe?” it clicks and Adora grins, Catra lets out another groan.

“We should probably talk about that,” Catra grumbles, “talk about us.”

“Us?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you in two years, we get drunk together, and you tell me you’re still in love with me.”

“It’s not like you didn’t reciprocate that… feeling,” it’s a very hazy feeling, Adora chokes the words out as she’s building her belief. It did happen, right?

“You were drunk.”

“You were also drunk.”

Catra sits up fully, moving to the edge of the bed like a scared cat, clothes wrinkled and hair disheveled, she looks at Adora coldy and calculating, “I meant it.”

The honesty throws Adora off, old Catra would hiss and scream, push her away, but instead she’s quiet, waiting for the blonde’s stuttering response, “do you think I didn’t?”

What didn’t change was her disbelief, “you were drunk.”

“So were you!”

“I’m not a lightweight like you.”

“I wasn’t doing back-to-back shots!”

“Oh what, so I’m an alcoholic now?” 

“I never said that!”

Adora doesn’t know when they shifted from the bed to the floor, standing on either sides of the room, breathing heavily as they tried to collect their thoughts, Adora knew that Catra’s head was as empty as hers right now.

“What are we doing?” Adora pauses, watching Catra reposition herself, level her shoulders and stretch her neck briefly, continuing to watch as a heavy breath falls from her lips.

“I… I don’t know, I’m sorry,” it doesn’t come out choppy nor rushed, it’s just-  _ there.  _

“You’re forgiven,” she muses quietly. 

Catra would never have been able to say that two years ago, ever, really, Adora can’t help her heart beat picking up a little at the words. 

“Why don’t we just talk about this tomorrow? I can come back and we can get coffee or something, it’s late anyways.”

“I don’t think either of us are going to be able to fall asleep for awhile, plus, your car is still at the studio. Might as well just stay here for tonight.”

“I don’t have toothpaste, or a toothbrush,” Catra excuses.

“I have extras.”

“My phone’s about to die.”

“I have a charger.”

“Do we even have the same phone,” Catra raises hers from her pocket, Adora checks it across the room.

“Should work,” she shrugs. 

“I don’t have clothes.”

“I have your old stuff,” Adora says without thought, quickly catching onto her own words as she watches Catra’s face.

“You kept my shit?”

“Yeah,” there’s no use in hiding it. 

“So my favorite red hoodie didn’t go missing, it…”

“Yes! I took it before you left!” Adora exclaims, partially exasperated and willing to do anything for Catra to just stay the night, “you can take her back if you stay the night.”

“She was mine in the first place!”

“Nuh uh- I got her for your birthday, there was a temporary holding period where she belonged to me.”

_ “Temporary holding period?  _ You know what- no,” she pinches her eyes together, “you know that's not how it works but fine. I’ll stay. But no more squabbling.”

“Squabbling?” Adora smiles, eyebrows raised.

“Yes! Squabbling. No more,” Catra collapses on the bed once more, Adora lets out a huff of success, “let me see her.”

“Your hoodie?”

“Yes, idiot, give her to me” Catra rolls her eyes.

Adora grunts and pushes herself into her closet, immediately locating where the hoodie was (it wasn’t that hard, after all, just resting atop of her dirty clothes,) she throws it to Catra, “do you want sleep shorts too?”

“Obviously,” Adora can’t see her as she digs her face into the hoodie, feeling the insides before slipping it on, “it smells like you.”

“What are you- a cat?”

“Maybe, but it like, really smells like you. Like a lot,” Adora’s still in search of a pair of sleep shorts, thank god she can’t see Catra take another whiff, but hears the intake of air from her place in the closet. 

“You’re so weird.”

“Says the one who sleeps in my clothes  _ religiously,”  _ blunt. Ouch. Adora shivers as she makes up an excuse, feeling Catra’s eyes on her back, quietly remembering the things Catra said while they were on camera.  __

“Technically, it’s mine.” 

“You called it a “temporary holding period,” so it’s not yours. You’re a thief, princess.”

She chooses to ignore her, vocally, anyways, opting to throw the shorts into the smaller girl’s smarmy face, “ow! What the fuck, Adora.”

“Oh, please, that did not hurt you.”

“Maybe it did.”

“It didn’t, grow up.”

“Ouch, princess,” it comes out like a purr, uh oh, that can’t be good for Adora.

Just as she’s turning, Catra is slowly pulling her pants down, taking time to reveal her slender legs to the world. She takes no time kicking her tight jeans to the side, standing up to slip on the pajama shorts, taking her sweet time pushing the shorts over her butt, giving a little jiggle before securing the elastic on her waist, “something wrong?” 

Shit. She was watching her the whole time. Her heart burns and acid bumps at her core. She continues to watch as Catra slides her bra and top off from under the hoodie, this slow, dawning realization that Catra was bare underneath the hoodie that she, herself, was wearing earlier that day. 

“Nope. Nothing,” Adora turns, picking up her own pajamas from where they laid on the bed, pulling down her pants in haste and quickly pulling up her sweats in the same fashion.

When she turns back around, Catra is stretched out across the bed, paying no mind to her as she busies herself on her phone. 

“Whatcha doing?”

“Texting Scorpia, she should know I’m not being cut up into tiny little pieces. She worries.”

“Right.”

Adora drops her body onto the bed, paying no mind to her arms flinging across Catra’s torso and the little grunt she makes in turn. It’s familiar, Catra doesn’t try to push her arm off of her, either. Adora almost has half the mind to turn on her belly and curl up against Catra, then again, it wouldn’t be the first time today.

But she chooses to stay in this healthy- healthier silence with Catra, whose nails are making a soft clicking against the screen and chin is tucked into her neck, Adora can only watch her in silent observation. 

“You’re being creepy.”

“I’m not being creepy, I’m just… observing. Like I’m nature watching.”

“Really reinforcing this idea that I’m a wild cat today, huh?” there’s no malice, just a hint of aggressive sarcasm, maybe.

“I mean, your name is  _ Catra,  _ and you would totally be a cat in another life.”

“Or one of those weird anime cat girls?”

“No! I mean, you would look good with cat ears, though,” Adora imagines it, ignoring the look of absolute disgust on Catra’s face as she peers down on her.

“You are so, so strange,” Catra mirths, “you would be a puppy, for sure, with cute floppy ears. All I have to do is love you and you’ll get real’ loud.”

Adora beams at her, officially turning on her belly and laying partially on Catra’s chest, “you do love me.”

“Yeah,” Catra’s lips curl, “you stupid, love sick puppy.”

“You’re a pretty kitty,” they both giggle quietly as Adora wiggles more into Catra and wraps her arms around her neck.

“I meant everything I said, by the way,” Adora whispers, face to face with the brunette, “I don’t know if I told you yet, and you should probably know. But if you don’t feel the same, I get it.”

“Do you see how we’re cuddling right now?” Catra ques, “I know you’re dumb but you can’t be that dumb.”

“I think we’re both pretty dumb,” Adora adds, “when it comes to each other.”

Catra tastes the thought, thinks on it for a moment before finalizing, “yeah, I guess we are pretty dumb.”

“We should talk about this.”

Catra hums, “kiss me first?”

Adora’s heartbeat picks up instantly, in all this time, she still hasn’t kissed Catra? It’s unbelievable. They’ll talk, she promises herself, promises Catra in hush.

It’s so easy to fall back into it. To lay in this bed after making it. To propel her face into Catra’s, pressing her lips against hers and absolutely melting under that long lost touch. Her lips falling into Catra’s, every ounce of  _ I-missed-you’s  _ in her body bleeding out as Adora ran her tongue along Catra’s bottom lip, as Catra bit down on Adora’s. Once again, Adora feels completely wasted, and Catra doesn’t seem to fare much better, eyes dilated, watching her as she pulls away, a little panting smile playing on her swollen lips. 

It’s a little hard to think about a confrontational conversation when you’re kissed like that. 

“I missed kissing you,” Adora pecks her again, earning a small huff from the girl beneath her. 

“What else did you miss about me?” Catra coaxes out of her, light nails trailing down Adora’s arm.

“I missed holding you,” Adora squeezes her lightly, “just being with you, making you laugh, seeing your smile everyday. S’nice smile, too.”

Catra leaves a light kiss on Adora’s lips, looking at her with this unknown expectancy, “what else?”

It clicks. Adora remembers what Catra said in the car right before they got home, she wanted her to be  _ genuine.  _ If she knows Catra well enough, she knows how to prove to her that she is genuine. She wants this. She wants her. All Adora could think about for nights leading up to emailing her was seeing her again, holding her again, like this. She didn’t want to hesitate anymore. 

“I missed being between your thighs,” her voice lowers unexpectedly, her face moving to the brunette’s neck, mostly to hide from her own anxieties but to also kiss down the column of her throat, “miss hearing you call my name.”

“Adora…” Catra manages, only barely, voice hoarse as her hand tightens on Adora’s bicep. 

“Is this not what you wanted?” Adora peppered her neck in kisses, going up to her jaw and meeting her eyes once more, “I can stop.”

“Do not stop,” Catra silently commands, “please, don’t stop. I need you.”

_ We’ll talk about us later. This is us now.  _ Adora needs to keep going, she bows her head again, going back down along the long, slender trunk of Catra’s neck, taking a moment to litter kisses and bites along her collarbone just like she used to. She wonders if Catra loves it the same, if she let someone else do this to her the way she used to, and it only feeds into the flames in Adora’s chest.

She runs her hands up under Catra’s hoodie, pressing her fingers against the girl’s ribcage, feeling the warm, soft skin under her in a silent remembrance, she takes a moment before pushing the hoodie up past the girl’s chest and wedging her knee between her thigh. The action is nearly deemed as lazy, but it makes Catra perk up a little bit and wiggle under her firm guidance. 

Adora kisses her again, her tongue, less tentatively, sliding into Catra’s waiting mouth, their kisses edging on urgency as Catra arches into her, taking her hand and carding it through Adora’s hair from below, pushing her closer. Adora takes this time to move in between the girl’s thighs, taking her two open hands to hoist Catra’s legs onto her hips, which gets an immediate response and she clings to her tighter. 

“Need to, need,” Adora breaks away, breath heavy as she collects her thoughts and bunches them into her hands, all Catra can do is look and wait, “to touch you.”

Hastily, her hands run up her thighs and along her ribcage and to her pert breasts. Catra bucks her chest into her hands, which seemed to fill her palms so perfectly, and were always so welcomingly warm. 

She kneads lightly, taking the time to ring her finger around her nipples before taking one into her mouth. She hears Catra gasp softly, yelp as she nibbles and pulls before taking it around her lips again, taking a few minutes to bounce between her tits and alternating between her mouth and hand before resting her head on her chest and listening to her ever-so accelerating heartbeat for a moment.

“You’re so weird,” Catra pants, clenching the hand that was in Adora’s hair, tugging lightly.

“Wanted to hear what I was missing,” Adora excuses softly, quickly returning her mouth to her chest, dipping her lips down the line of her torso, one hand staying at her boobs and the other rubbing circles at her waistband. Catra seems just riled up at the small touch, soft grunts and moans falling occasionally from her mouth. 

“Love those sounds,” Adora mouths at her hip bone, a feathering bite to finalize the gesture, “you’ve always had such a pretty voice.”

“Adora,” she whines, “stop teasing.”

“Let me take my time, please,” she kisses her again somewhere along her stomach, “can’t I show you what I thought about when I touched myself?”

“Fuck, don’t do me like that,” a small laugh rumbles from Adora, licking a stripe from her belly button up to her underbust, “fine. Have it your way.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Mistress Catra,” Adora jokes, no malice behind her words, lips grazing at her neck before meeting Catra’s mouth once again, “like I wouldn’t have my way already, pillow princess,” it’s a low grumble against her lips, Catra pulls away in shock.  
“I am _not_ a pillow princess,” Catra growls, tensing before melting at Adora’s silent feat, fingers meeting Catra’s bottoms, pushing lightly and dragging along her covered slit. Catra buckles and moans, eyes drawing together as Adora playfully presses against her clit.

“Do you wanna say that again?”

She whimpers, her hips curve upwards to meet Adora’s light fingertips, and closes her thighs, trying to urge Adora to continue past her sleep shorts. Slowly, her touches savor the skin underneath her fingers, her hands, it’s all so nostalgic, but the word doesn’t match with even half of what Adora feels right now. It’s a grand sense of coming home, the waves finally meeting the sand before and after pulling back for a long while. She feels fueled, rushed with life, feeding all the tiny creatures under the sand with her arrival. Adora feels welcomed, belonging, even. 

She doesn’t realize how long she’s been building on Catra’s desperation, because when she comes back from her thoughts, Catra is panting, writhing at the small bit of pressure Adora left her with. Adora, apologetically, comes down to kiss at her temples.

“I’m sorry, kitten, I got distracted,” she whispers.

“Fuck- fucking get to it already,” Catra grits, chest heaving and face flushed

Adora nods, taking no time to pull off her sleep shorts and fling them to the side, shuffling quickly to meet the girl’s waiting heat. She uses some of her strength to pull Catra’s legs up and around her shoulders, still slouching slightly. Catra arches into the touch, hands falling lamely to the side as all her power moves to wrap her calves around Adora’s head. 

Adora nearly moans at the taste, only collecting a bit of Catra’s wetness as she licks a stripe from her entrance to her clit. Catra was truly a treat, watching her buckle and mewl as Adora collected more of that sweet dew, tongue coming back up from her entrance to run circles around her puffy clit, lazy at first but quickly gaining more fervor the more Catra shook.

As one hand was supporting her lower back, the other played at her backside, squeezing her butt a few times before running along her slit to tap and rest at her puckering opening. A moan rips from Catra’s throat when Adora finally slips a finger into her, easily remembering the spots that drove Catra up the wall, opting to immediately curve and scratch at that soft spongy patch that always seemed to make Catra into the whining, wet wreck that Adora thought about late at night.

“Pretty kitty,” Adora praises before blowing cool air on Catra’s clit, earning a swift reaction from the girl below her, her hips thrusting into her mouth, leaving Adora to mouth at her clit and move her finger faster, curling it ever so slightly as it kept itself in that range of Catra’s sweet spot. 

She’s so close, her thighs fervently shaking and her back permanently arched against her touch, it’s unfair to keep her like this for even a moment longer, so desperately wanting to give Catra all she needs, but in turn, Adora needs to watch her come home.

She pulls her face away from the girl’s cunt, Catra can’t mutter out anything coherent, only small whines and pants, thighs once again trying to rub together.

“I need you to sit on my face,” Adora states plainly and Catra’s eyes shoot open, recognizing her words out of her hazy periphery. 

She doesn’t say anything more, Adora slowly lays her on the bed and waits for her to gain slight composure before she lies down herself, it all falls into place when the back of her head meets the pillow, Catra swings her legs around her face and lowers her burning heat onto Adora’s mouth, already getting a taste when she reaches up to run kisses and tiny bites along her inner thigh. One of Catra’s hands automatically slides into Adora’s hair while the other grips the headboard, giving her a small purchase of support as she grinds against the blonde’s hair, her slick catching on her chin and lips, falling to her neck.

The view is a bit better from here, Adora can watch as Catra’s tits bounce and her neck cranes upwards, and it’s absolutely breathtaking. Literally, Adora can’t breathe but Catra’s pleasure is fueling her, edging her to keep going despite the lack of air. Her hands squeeze at the girl’s soft, sweet thighs, dragging them down so Catra can meet more of her mouth. She keeps one hand around one of her thighs as the other tucks under the waistband of her sweats, revving up with quick, fervent circles around her own clit. 

She’s crashing, the tide is rising so high that Adora’s so sure to suffocate, she really can’t bring herself to care, ready to face the waves. Catra is desperately rutting against her face- head hanging low as she gasps and moans, hips occasionally speeding up before slowing again in it’s already erratic pace. Her hand clings onto the headboard, giving her support as she rests her head on her arm, mouth hanging wide open as she tried to match Adora’s urgency, her tongue sliding along her folds, mouth sucking at her clit, and her fingers coming back to thrust into her, curving and curling to meet Catra’s impending downfall. 

Adora couldn’t help but watch Catra break, moaning as Catra bucked into her mouth for what seemed to be the final time, keeping her blue gaze on her as she yowled. Adora’s hips bucked into her continuously tracing fingers, moaning into Catra’s heat.

They’re meeting the sand, it’s messy and wet. Catra nearly screams, tensing up and jolting, writhing like water escapes beachy boulders, body soon relaxing and dissolving into the sandy blonde. Adora would have to push her off if Catra didn’t leave her hips a little as she slumped against the headboard, she would’ve her gently to the side as she escaped the soggy pillow, heaving breaths escaping her as she moved Catra to her side. 

They’re just seafoam now, Catra once again curled at her side- their breaths evening out as they came down from their highs. They’re adrift again, in the middle of the ambiguous ocean they woke up in, and they’re going to have to again.

They really should have talked before they fucked, Adora muses to herself before she, thankfully, passes out. 

♡

Catra makes eggs in the morning. She sure as hell doesn’t know her way around Adora’s apartment but it helps her escape the hypothetical awkwardness that comes with Adora waking up. They really should have talked yesterday, definitely before Catra passed out and wasn’t able to return the favor. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever cum that hard before, she was sad to say that none of  _ that  _ last night was performative.

She’ll push down her embarrassment, for now, Scorpia is always telling her to “be a goldfish” or whatever the fuck, and look ahead.

What she’s looking at right now, though, is a scrouchy pile of burnt eggs. Shit. Well, Adora has more eggs. She’ll try again. 

The membrane spews across the counter before she can get them into the bowl and she can’t help but groan, to believe that she was doing this just yesterday morning with a professional ease, unbelievable. Adora was a cog in her morning routine, now, just like she was in her everyday train of thought.

Not a day went by where she didn’t think about her, it was hard not too, seeing as every other memory she had or repetitive action she had to complete sent her mind’s eye back to her. Like Adora said before, it was linkage, and it was incredibly hard to not go braindead unwiring her “mental linkage” to stop sending her thoughts back to Adora. 

Especially at night, when her fingers are under her waistband and she’s trying too hard to watch the story in her hands unfold, wet and writhing and wailing, her brain just  _ has  _ to send her back to Adora. Because her brain is just that much of a cheeky whore. She’ll have to close the blaring blue light and toss her phone to the side, curl up, and pray the thoughts of her away. 

She’s going to whip eggs together and pretend to be a goldfish, those thoughts can come later, or hopefully, never again. She sprinkles in the salt and pepper before throwing it onto the pan, watching it sizzle as it hits the metal. Some of the egg whisk splashes to the side and hardens on spot, she turns the stove down a bit, continuing to watch the growth of the scrambled eggs. 

“Smells… nice,” Adora says hesitantly, walking into the kitchen, Catra chooses not to look, actively scraping the sides of the eggs off the pan, “y’know, basic house etiquette says that you ask the person you’re staying with if you can use their kitchen.”

“Wanted to make up last night to you somehow,” Catra looks up, grimacing a bit as she notices the scrunched up pile of fabric in Adora’s hands.

“They were… kind of wet,” Adora laughs awkwardly, trying to save the conversation of  _ last night _ from being more embarrassing than it already was. 

“All the more reason for eggs,” Catra shrugged, pushed the spatula against the eggs, keeping a glazed watch on them, half-heartedly guarding them from getting scorched (again).

“Are you mad at me?” Adora asks, obviously, and Catra doesn’t know.

“No, I’m more just… thinking.”

“Oh,” Adora pauses, “okay. I’m gonna throw these in the wash, then we can talk?”

Catra swallows the dry spit in her mouth and nods, “they should be ready soon. You have toast?”

Adora rolled her eyes, kind of playfully, “we have  _ bread  _ you can make into  _ toast.”  _

“Same thing,” Catra responds as Adora leaves for the laundry room. From the distance, she can hear her grumble over detergent and softener, the loud, clarifying beeps of the washing machine, and the soft  _ thwump  _ of the sheets going into the wash. 

When Adora comes back, she climbs onto the stools next to the island and leans over the counter, watching Catra’s back as she works on breakfast. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra says softly.

She doesn’t have to turn around to see the hopeful beam on Adora’s face, “Good morning Catra.” 

“Sleep well?”

“Perfectly,” Adora responds, quickly faltering, “we should probably talk though.”

“Yeah, I know. Uh, sorry I made a mess on the bed.”

“Catra, that was literally the best moment of my life, do not feel bad about that, plus, I kind of asked you too.”

_ Best moment of her life,  _ Catra smirks, tossing the eggs and toast onto two different plates. “Alright, we can talk.”

Catra, obviously, was the one who wanted to talk first, but wouldn’t dare to be the first to confront the problem. She sets the plates down on the counter and sits besides Adora.

“What’s going on with us?” cold open. 

“Well,” Catra breathes, “we haven't seen each other in two years, after I, very much told you I never wanted to see you again, we did a webshow on our breakup, got crazy drunk, took an uber to your house, passed out- after I, by the way, brushed your rank ass teeth-”

“My teeth are not rank!” Adora exclaims, Catra continues, completely casual as she listed the events that just unfolded.

“You told me you still love me, sober,” she says a bit quieter than the next sentence, “then we had sex.”

Simple. It’s that simple.

“So the problem we need to address is probably in there,” Catra points out, stabbing her eggs.

“When we broke up, what happened?”

“Can you be more specific than that?”

“You said that you ‘never wanted to see me again?’” She was referring to one of the actual text responses she gave Adora when they broke up, when Catra refused to come home and opted for couch surfing and bench-sleeping.

“Because I didn’t,” Catra answers too plainly, “at the time. Even then, I wanted to see you. I just didn’t know what I’d do without you and I- I’m sorry, for trying to guilt you into staying.”

“Did you mean what you said, back then?”

“No, not at all, and I’m sorry for that too. Also for crashing Frosta’s party, or whoever that was.” 

“I don’t think anyone noticed besides us, and Frosta.”

“I still feel shitty, she was like, ten.”

“She wasn’t ten! She was like four- oh wait, that’s still weird.”

Catra laughs with her, Adora’s laugh is just like she remembers. In the mornings, it was always kind of wet and gravelly. It sends her back to the times that they would have to sneak down in the early mornings to get a dribble of shitty roasted coffee before their guardian woke up, when they would share a pack of barely thawed frozen waffles as they headed to school, and all they could do was laugh at how shitty it was.

Though, now they don’t fare much better, Catra seemed to burn the eggs twice over and Adora’s taste in coffee didn’t seem to evolve since they broke up. Catra tried not to mind when she took a swig from her stolen mug to hide her smile, begging herself to ignore the taste of… what was that? Oil? Yes, Adora’s taste in coffee was oil. 

“I don’t know what happens from here,” Catra starts, Adora’s head snaps to her in a silent, waiting desperation, expecting Catra to say something sweet and hopeful for their future but all that comes out is, “but I’m definitely getting you better coffee beans- holy shit- what is this?”

Adora gasps, slapping Catra’s shoulder, “you are… such a little brat!”

“Yeah, yeah,” she excused herself and quickly glossed over: “well, apparently to you, Ms. Stone Top, I’m a  _ pillow princess.  _ Anyway, what were we talking about?”

Adora’s breath catches and her eyes widen momentarily, none the better to respond to Catra’s teasing calls but choosing to get back to the problem at hand, “you were apologizing. I don’t think there’s anything else to apologize for.”

“There’s probably a few things I need to apologize to your friends for…”

“Glimmer and Bow?”

“Yeah,” she says weakly, “they might have tried… cornering me and trying to get me to talk to you but, I made it pretty clear that I did not like them, either. It was fair, though, they just wanted what was best for you.”

“That’s all?” Adora asks, “you made it seem like it was worse-”

“I also keyed Glimmer’s car,” she states, flustered, “and spray painted it… a few times.”

“That was you?!”

“Glimmer didn’t say? I made it pretty obvious,” Catra sighs, “she was nice enough to not tell you. I’m willing to pay her back for the damages and everything.”

“It’s in the past,” Adora drinks from her coffee, “it gave Glimmer more of a reason to ask her mom for a new car.”

“Lucky asshole, I’m not sorry then,” Catra jokes under her breath, “I still wanna make good with them, just to prove to you that I’ve changed.”

“They’ll like you, soon enough,” Adora took a deep breath, “I want you to stay.”

Catra raised a brow in quiet surprise, “like here? With you? That’s a little fast…”

“No! I mean like, be with me again, Catra,” Adora pleads, her eyes wide and terrified to even ask her, “I missed you, so so much, and I think about you all the time and I don’t want to go back to thinking about you alone.”

_ Alone. _

Catra smiles at first, and she can feel that it looks a little vengeful, lips curled and eyes darkened, like this is something that she’s been waiting to hear for so long and it’s her breaking point, it’s where she’s able to twist the knife further. It fills Catra with shame when she recognizes the thought, first how she had it in the first place and second that it wasn’t genuine, not anymore. Catra doesn’t want Adora to be  _ alone,  _ alone with the same thoughts she’s been having since she watched Adora pack her bags and leave.

“Just think on it, okay?” Adora begs, hands pressing into hers, Catra unable to meet her gaze, “yesterday didn’t have to happen, we all have blips, right? I-”

“Adora,” she stops her dead in her tracks, “it wasn’t a blip, okay? Get the thought out of your head that I didn’t mean it when I said that I still love you. I love you, I always have. I’ve just been too much of an idiot to make good on it, again, I’m sorry, but I wanna do better.”

“I do too,” Adora tells her, shakily, “I should have seen everything between you and Sharon and I should have stopped it-”

“Hey,” Catra places both her hands on her shoulders, “we were just kids, it wasn’t your job to save me.”

“But I wanted to take care of you!” Adora exclaims softly, “and I still do, will you let me take care of you?”

Adora’s eyes are giving her that longing, hopeful look, slowly bouncing between her own eyes and her lips. Catra can’t stop her or respond before she slots their mouths together, she doesn’t want to, though. She wants to plant her feet in the ground and let Adora wash over her, let all her love sink into her bones and come back out with the remaining taste of friendly sea salt. 

Catra didn’t want to be left adrift anymore, more importantly, she was ready for that care.

When they broke away, Catra nearly leaned back in if it wasn’t for the paralyzing shock that was sent through her, dizzying and drowning. The blue in Adora’s eyes seemed washed out, all of it poured into her and leaving the light grey that surrounded her irises. 

“Okay,” she’s breathless, truly like she did just escape all of the ocean’s love, yet she still gives her a soft smile, “I’ll let you take care of me, princess, only if you let me take care of you.”

Adora nods, pulling her in for another kiss, this time it’s bobbing, rolling, and seeping- it hooks her, but not enough to pull away but too much to stop. Who needs words, anymore, never again, this was enough. 

Later that day, Catra orders them both an Uber to get their cars, or Lyft because she doesn’t trust Uber as much. They could barely let go of eachother, Adora groaned whenever Catra tried to move away, even to grab a sip of her water or check her phone, easily pulling her back into the sheetless bed, covered in all the blankets and soft towels they could find. When it was time for Catra to go back home, still, Adora didn’t let go- it would be suffocating if Catra wasn’t the same way.

The Lyft drops them off at the lot, pulling away quickly as soon as they get out. Catra tips them immediately, hoping it fixes the damages done, seeing as they could barely keep their hands away from each other. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and followed her to her car, shuffling to keep up with Catra’s strides and pressing small kisses into the slope of her neck. 

“Please, don’t go,” Adora whines dramatically, holding Catra tighter as they finally get to her car, Catra not even unlocking it yet.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, princess,” she rolls her eyes, “you’re so dramatic.”

“Just stay the night again, please.”

“I’ve been in the same underwear for too long, I need to shower too, dummy,” Catra adds, “and probably feed Melog, though they always find a way to take care of themself.”

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah, they’re more like a roommate,” Catra finds her keys from her pocket and unlocks her car, “baby, I need to go.”

“I know,” Adora tucks her face more into Catra’s neck, pausing to squeeze Catra tighter before letting her go.

Catra slinks into her seat of the car, completely boneless as she watches Adora finally let go of her, she quickly turns and starts the ignition, she laughs, “you are just like a puppy.”

“As long as you’re my kitten,” Adora beams, flush heavy on her cheeks.

“Yeah, whatever,” she feigns smiling back, “just don’t call me that in public, I can’t have more people thinking I’m part cat.”

“Again, it’s in the name,” she chimes.

She doesn’t want to bring up that Adora chose it for her, right when they were just learning to speak and Catra could only say her full name  _ Catrina,  _ while Adora couldn’t really get past the first part, so  _ Catra  _ stayed. She wouldn’t change it, probably couldn’t change it- if Adora said that was her name, that’s her name.

“Shut up” she huffs, “I gotta go, but I love you, okay? And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The sun’s downcast casts upon Adora’s weary face, Catra knows that the look she’s giving her holds too much and it nearly makes her heart ache. She bites her inner cheek before she leans up to give her another kiss, giving Adora the same look she has except with a smile on her face.

“I promise I’ll come back.”

Adora nods sweetfully, pushing herself away to stop herself from looking like such an idiot. Catra knows her well, the entire bit they shared felt so antique, found by the same people who left it at the thrift- except, they wouldn’t be saying goodbye to it, they’ll refurbish it and make it shine like gold so they can put it in their home, together. 

One day at a time, it was enough for them both. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twink editor, commenting on the doc at the last sentence (this is my version of a new york times review) "im so so happy for them, u capture so many yearny feelings u ocean slut" 
> 
> yeah <3 ocean metaphors for no good reason <3
> 
> leave a kudos and possibly a comment if you pleaseee, i always appreciate the company. i also have other catradora works and some catrouble works if you're inch rested!

**Author's Note:**

> We’re done! I don’t know if I’ll do a part two to this but I’d really love it if you would check out my other pieces. Let me know how you liked this one, I am begging you to drop a Kudos and maybe yell at me in the comments.  
> Until next time :o)


End file.
